Not So Happy Birthday
by Bhavana331
Summary: It's Sonny's Birthday, and she's in a very Sonny mood... until her day is ruined by Tawni and some other friends. On top of that, nobody seems to have remembered that it's her birthday! That is... Nobody except the people she least expected to. Channy!


**This is an idea that popped into my mind. This is a one-shot, possibly a two-shot. Hope you guys like it! And yes, there's some Channy in it!  
**

**Luv, Bhavana  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Sonny honey, it's morning, rise and shine, my angel!"

"Oh Chaddykins, you're so sweet!"I mumbled, before rubbing my eyes and getting up, only to see my mom grinning at the foot of my bed.

"Dreaming of Chad again, Sonny?"

"What, psh, no, psh, why would you think that?" My mom raised one of her eyebrows at me.

"Anyway, Happy Birthday, baby girl! You're seventeen today!" My mom said, changing the subject.

"Yes! I am so happy!"

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed and whatnot, but hurry downstairs- you have to leave for the studio in 45 minutes!"

"Sure thing Mom!" I said, jumping out of bed.

"And Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Chaddykins? Really?" she walked away, chuckling to herself.

"MOMMM!!" I said, mortified that my mother thought I actually _liked_ that three name jerkface with the sparkly eye.

After brushing my teeth and showering, I walked back into my room and looked around in my closet, assessing my wardrobe. I was feeling extra happy this morning, so why not pick out a happy outfit?

I sat down in front of my mirror. Hair and Makeup first, I guess.

I started brushing on some eyeshadow. I did my Makeup the way Tawni taught me how to- she said earth-tone colors, like tan and sepia worked best for my face and really brought out my eyes. She also noted that for blush, a rosy pink was best, and to go easy on the blush, because less was more. I pulled out my ponytail and let my hair down. I brushed it out and slid in a glittery yellow headband. I also picked out some dangly red, beaded earrings, and dabbed on some of my favorite perfume- it was Vanilla scented with a _hint_ of coconut! I browsed through my array of glosses and lipstick and picked out my favorite- Sunset Dreams. It was a mauve-pink-rose mix, kind of like a sunset, and I loved how it looked on me!

Hair, Makeup, _and_ Jewelry, done! I walked over to my closet, and I immediately saw the perfect outfit! It was a halter dress, in sunset colors, but the three colors were separated, and in tie-dyed form, instead of all blended into one gorgeous color, as the lipstick was. I also put on some jet black leggings that had cute silver stars on them. I picked out some "Sunny" shoes; red half inch heels. I hated heels that were taller than half inches, even though Tawni talked me into wearing 2 inch ones to this Hollywood premiere a while ago.

I skipped out of my room and slid down the staircase of our Beverly Hills home, as I walked to the breakfast table.

"Good Morning, Mom! Isn't today a beautiful day? The Sun is shining, the birds are singing, ah... what a wonderful day!" I said, with a dreamy tone in my voice.

"My, My, Baby Girl, you seem happy today! First the Chaddykins thing, then your 'Sonny' outfit, you're very optimistic today!" Mom commented, setting down a tray of Chocolate Chip muffins, one which had frosting and a candle in it. Why shouldn't I be happy? It's my birthday! I'm another year older, another year wiser- I was now seventeen!

"Aww, Mom, thanks! I love Chocolate Chip Muffins!" I exclaimed, picking up the one with the candle on it.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?"

"I am, I just... I'm going to think about my wish,"

"Well, you better think fast- you have to be at the Studio in 10 minutes!"

"Sonny, are you wearing that vanilla-coconut perfume again?"

"yeah... why? Is it too strong?"

"No, no, you have the perfect amount on, it's really nice! But I've just noticed, ever since the day that Chad Cooper told you that you smelled nice, you've worn that perfume every day!"

"MOMM! I do not like him like that!"

"Say what you want, sweetie!"

"Oh whatever, mom, thanks for breakfast, anyway!" I made a quick wish and blew out the candle, Nibbling on my muffin as I stepped into my yellow convertible- a _sixteenth_ birthday present from my Mom, Marshall, and Mr. Condor.

------------------

"Hi Guys!" I said, skipping into the prop room.

Nico and Grady were the only ones that said "Hi," Tawni just reminded me to hurry up and change into the Tiger costume for our sketch rehearsal. Zora, I figured, was somewhere in the vent system.

_They didn't remember? Well, I'm not going to remind them- I'm just going to see if they remember by the end of the day._

I walked over to my corner of the prop room, where I expected to see my stuffed cow, Sunflower.

"Umm... guys?"

"Yeah, Sonny?" Grady asked.

"Where's Sunflower?"

"Sunflower? You mean that stuffed cow?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, the one that's always by my corner,"

Tawni walked over to one of her drawers under her mirror, and pulled out Sunflower.

"Oh, thanks, Tawni!" I said, walking over to take it from her. Tawni held it out of my grasp and dropped it into the paper shredder, the same one in which I had shredded her Putty Two Shoes, two years ago, when I joined So Random.

I felt hot tears escape my eyes and drip down my face, as Sunflower confetti filled the air. "T-t-awni, what w-was that -f-for?" I said, barely able to speak, I was so sad. Sunflower was a stuffed animal I had had since I was a baby.

"That was because YOU stole my Loco Moco Coco lipstick! If I have to lose something irreplaceable and special because of you, so should you!"

**(Authors Note: In the SWAC episode, Poll'd Apart, They _do_ state Loco Moco Coco is a discontinued Lipstick- hence, it's irreplaceable and 'special')**

"Tawni, I didn't steal it! Why would I steal your Loco Moco Coco lipstick?"

"I was thinking the same thing- why did you steal it? Loco Moco Coco isn't even your color!"

"Tawni, I swear I didn't take it!" I shouted, through my tears.

Suddenly a stick of lipstick fell on Tawni from the vents. It was the Loco Moco Coco lipstick, and there was a note taped to it.

_"Dear Tawni, I used this lipstick because It, was, coincidently, my color, and I wanted it for my date with Holloway. He likes the Loco Moco Coco. It was all over his lips by the end of the date. Lolz. He is SUCH an awesome kisser-- I mean, I found your lipstick on the floor. Luv, Zora. _

_P.S. Please don't blame Sonny for this!"_

"Oh... So ZORA took it," Tawni, said, in realization. She looked down at the remains of Sunflower. "Come on, Sonny, don't feel bad- it was all ratty and old anyway. Don't forget, we have rehearsal in a few minutes- Toodles!"

I've only been at the studio for 15 minutes, and it already feels like the worst day ever- Nobody remembering my birthday, and now Sunflower is... gone?

"Sonny, you okay?" Nico and Grady asked, as they walked out of the room, probably to go to rehearsal.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just a stuffed animal, anyway, I gotta get ready for rehearsal," I lied, as I left to get my tiger costume and get changed for our Jungle Book sketch.

**Chad's Point of View**

As I was driving to the Studio in my convertible, my iPhone pinged with an event alert. When I got to a red light, I checked the alert- "Sonny's 17th Birthday"

Today was Sonny's birthday? Crap. I forgot! Oh well, I'll just buy her something during break at the studio.

I walked over to the So Random! prop room, which is where Sonny hangs out when she gets here in the morning- not that I follow her around or anything.

At least I could tell her Happy Birthday, and tell her that her gift is on her way or something. Besides, who doesn't like being told Happy Birthday when it's their birthday?

I was about to walk in, when I heard Sonny sounding all worried and such. I hid behind the closed door, not that I was eavesdropping or anything, I just didn't want to get involved!

"Umm... guys?"

"Yeah, Sonny?" Somebody asked. I bet it was the pudgy, blonde random. Gracie, was it?

"Where's Sunflower?"

"Sunflower? You mean that stuffed cow?" This voice I recognized as the tall, weird random said. Tico I think.

"Yeah, the one that's always by my corner,"

I peered through the keyhole, so I could actually _see_ what was going on.

The girly one- Tony, walked over to one of her drawers under her mirror, and pulled out Sunflower.

"Oh, thanks, Tawni!" Sonny exclaimed, walking over to take it from her. Tony held it out of her grasp and dropped it into the paper shredder.

I saw hot tears escape Sonny's eyes as Sunflower confetti filled the air. "T-t-awni, what w-was that -f-for?" she said, barely able to speak,

They made _her_ cry. _Sonny_ cry. Little miss ball of Sonshine, _cry_!! Man, those other randoms will pay! I knew how special that cow was to Sonny, because once when I walked into the prop room so we could have our daily 'Fine, Fine, Good Good' banter and picked it up, she acted all protective of it, and she told me the story of how she got it when she was a baby from her dad, who was now dead.

"That was because YOU stole my Loco Moco Coco lipstick! If I have to lose something irreplaceable and special because of you, so should you!" Tony yelled.

That skunkbag! She made Sonny cry and shred her most cherished childhood memory over a stick of lipstick? You could buy Loco Moco Coco at any fancy makeup store- you'd be surprised how many still carry it! Not that I buy lipstick or anything, but my sister, Cammie, is obsessed with the stuff.

"Tawni, I didn't steal it! Why would I steal your Loco Moco Coco lipstick?"

"I was thinking the same thing- why did you steal it? Loco Moco Coco isn't even your color!"

Of course it's Sonny's color- Sonny could pull any color off. Not that she needed makeup, she was already beautiful without it. Holy Crap, what am I saying?

"Tawni, I swear I didn't take it!" Sonny shouted, through her tears.

Suddenly a stick of lipstick fell on Tawni from the vents. It was the Loco Moco Coco lipstick, and there was a note taped to it.

Tony read it out loud.

_"Dear Tawni, I used this lipstick because It, was, coincidently, my color, and I wanted it for my date with Holloway. He likes the Loco Moco Coco. It was all over his lips by the end of the date. Lolz. He is SUCH an awesome kisser-- I mean, I found your lipstick on the floor. Luv, Zora. _

_P.S. Please don't blame Sonny for this!"_

Eww... the thirteen year old random making out with twelve year old Holloway Conroy? Mental Image- Yuck. And he was James' brother!

"Oh... So ZORA took it," Tony, said, in realization. She looked down at the remains of Sunflower. "Come on, Sonny, don't feel bad- it was all ratty and old anyway. Don't forget, we have rehearsal in a few minutes- Toodles!"

What? how could she be so insensitive?

Shit. Tony was walking towards the door. I had to hide, before they saw me here! I hid behind a plant next to the door, I could still hear what was going on.

"Sonny, you okay?" Tico and Gracie asked, as they walked towards the door.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just a stuffed animal, anyway," she lied, as she left out the door into her dressing room.

Well, if she was sad about her cow, at least I might know how I could make it better...

**Sonny's Point of View**

After I changed out of my tiger costume and back into my 'Sonny' outfit after rehearsal, I made my way over to the Commissary when I ran into Portlyn.

"Oops, so sorry, Portlyn," I said, holding out a hand to her to help her up after she fell. We had become kind of, well, not really friends, but not enemies at all either. She was actually pretty nice. I had gotten to know her in the two years I had been here.

"Don't be sorry, Sonny, it was my fault, I should have watched where I was going. You know me, I'm a klutz!" she smiled, taking my hand and brushing the dust off of her skirt.

"Well, see you around, Portlyn!" I said, smiling back and walking away.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday, Sonny!" Portlyn called after me, as she bounced away in the opposite direction.

Of all the people that I know... Portlyn remembered my birthday? Well, this was, so far, the high point of my day.

I walked into the lunch line, and none other than Chad Dylan Cooper was ahead of me in line.

"Hey, Sonnay," He said, flashing his smile at me.

I giggled. "Are you trying to be all cool again, Chad?"

"Well, if it made you giggle, then I'm happy I was," I blushed.

He put his arm around me. "Hey Brenda, it's Sonny's birthday today, do you think you could slip her a steak?"

"Anything for you Chad, and anything for you, my favorite Random," Brenda smiled, with her crooked teeth, as she passed me a steak and bananas foster.

"Thanks, Brenda!" I said, cheerfully as we moved over to the napkins and forks, and away from the shocked- and maybe even jealous faces of Tawni, Grady, Nico and Zora.

"Aww, thanks, Chad!"

"No problem, Munroe," he said, grabbing a plastic fork from the container.

"You remembered my birthday?" I asked, more softly.

"Why wouldn't I? We're best frenemies, aren't we?"

"Best frenemies? Well, I guess we are," I said as I walked away, turning my face so he wouldn't see me blushing.

* * *

**So... what do you think, So far? I've decided to make this a two-shot, since I think this chapter is getting too long :D**

**Anyway, please read and review!**

**I love you guys, you rock!**

**Luv, Bhavana331.  
**


End file.
